legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Water
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances = • • • • • • • |related = Rain, Snow, Swamp, Mist, Swimming, Lava, Blood Curse, Rahabim ,Drowned Abbey, Water Reaver, Waterfalls, Fire Scones, Water Glyph, Water Forge (Defiance), Water Glyph Altar, Abyss, Drowned Abbey, Great Southern Lake, Great Southern Sea, Lake of Lost Souls, Lake of Serenity, Lake of Tears, Lake of the Dead, Nachtholm Cove}} Water is a natural liquid that is a constant feature of the environment in Nosgoth. Water is seen as "life-giving" Umah: "While we are superior to humans in many ways, we also have certain weaknesses that they do not possess. Though it is life-giving to humans, water is deadly to vampires. Its touch burns our skin, immersion in water can kill us. Avoid it at all costs." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and beneficial if not necessary to Humans and presumably most other life in Nosgoth, except for Vampires, to whom it was deadly. As such, Water has been a hazard to Kain in Blood Omen, Blood Omen 2 and Defiance; but it is a weakness which Wraith Raziel had largely overcome when he learnt the ability to swim in Soul Reaver. Role Water is a constant feature of the Nosgothic landscape, presumably just as vital to life and geology as in the real world, it is seen throughout the series, both on and beneath the surface of Nosgoth, generally collected in large bodies of water as 'Lakes' and 'Seas' (any 'Rivers' are as yet unnamed). Primarily in the series, Water has been significant for its ability to cause injury and death to vampires. The effects of being exposed to water are described as being burned as by acid or fire and immersion in water is considered fatal Raziel "To us the touch of water is agony; it burns our flesh like acid. My punishment was to be cast into The Lake of the Dead, our execution ground for traitors and weaklings. As my brethren heaved me into the air I could see the bemused expressions on their faces. The transitory thrill of something new. Then the pain. Melting, twisting, burning, falling. A new experience indeed." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual, Page 8. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Umah: "While we are superior to humans in many ways, we also have certain weaknesses that they do not possess. Though it is life-giving to humans, water is deadly to vampires. Its touch burns our skin, immersion in water can kill us. Avoid it at all costs." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Thus for Vampires, Water was a potent natural danger to be avoided and this vulnerability was often exploited by enemies of the vampires. In this capacity, Water was frequently featured within the games as a hazard, primarily to Vampire Kain in Blood Omen, Blood Omen 2 and Defiance. In Blood Omen, contact with water would cause damage, depleting Kain's Blood Vial and when Kain emerged from his Mausoleum after being resurrected as Vampire, the damage caused by rainfall was one of his first experiences of his changed existence and the damage caused by water Weather-Rain: Causes slight damage. Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg11(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Kain: "When rainfall comes, vampires are wise to find shelter from its acidic touch." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript.. Through his journey, Kain would also be harmed by snowfall Weather-Snow: Causes slight damage. Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg11(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Kain: "Even the gentle snowfall can be lethal to a vampire’s wellbeing." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. and crossing 'bodies of water' Terrain-Water: Causes damage. In Wolf form, Kain can jump over small streams without damage. In Mist form, he can cross water with no damage. Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg10(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. and the swamp Terrain-Swamp: Like water, causes damage if crossed unless Kain is in Mist form. Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg10(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Kain: "Strange that Vorador would choose a dwelling so perilous to him. The swamp could only offer a vampire hazard and pain." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript.. Kain was however able to use several methods to avoid injury; as the damage caused by rain and snowfall was negated by powers obtained at Blood Fountains Blood Fountain: "The rain will do you no harm, for our blood preserves." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Blood Fountain: "The snow will do you no harm, for our blood preserves." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript.(with a similar 'swamp-immunity' Blood Fountain planned but cut from the final game Deleted Blood Fountains at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).). For larger bodies of water, these enhancements were not powerful enough and it was only through Kain's shapeshifting abilities that Kain was able to directly cross water, with Kain's Wolf Form allowing small streams to be jumped Terrain-Water: Causes damage. In Wolf form, Kain can jump over small streams without damage. In Mist form, he can cross water with no damage. Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg10(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. and Bat Form allowing Kain to cross water at long-range whilst in flight . The most useful method of crossing water however was Mist Form which effectively allowed Kain to float as a vapor above the surface of the water to avoid injury Terrain-Water: Causes damage. In Wolf form, Kain can jump over small streams without damage. In Mist form, he can cross water with no damage. Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg10(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Mist Drifts: "Some areas are inaccessible until you have the mist, usually because you need to cross water. By the time you reach the stone keep and get the mist form, you have probably spotted a few of these on your travels~" Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 132.ISBN:0-7615-0363-3. The implications of Kain's water weaknesses continued on through the rest of the Blood Omen arc in Blood Omen 2 Umah: "While we are superior to humans in many ways, we also have certain weaknesses that they do not possess. Though it is life-giving to humans, water is deadly to vampires. Its touch burns our skin, immersion in water can kill us. Avoid it at all costs." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.and Defiance Kain: "The touch of water was like acid to a vampire. I had to find another way to pass." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Kain's Unique Abilities: Water Vulnerability "For Vampires, immersion in water is deadly. Kain must becautious around water obstacles. If he falls in, his health will be immediately depleted, and he will reset back to his last checkpoint. " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance manual p17. (Eidos Interactive). (November 11, 2003) Download. Kain's Unique Abilities: Water Weakness "Despite Kain's power he still holds one of the vampire's several deadly weaknesses that of water. The touch of water is like acid to a vampire and so if Kain becomes immersed in water he will die instantly. Stay away from it at all costs. " Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance.Page 11. (2003). However, with Mist no longer able to cross water, Kain was forced to use more mundane methods, such as ordinary jumping (occsasionally combined with Floating) and the Jump and Superhuman Leap abilities to avoid water damage . When it returned in Defiance, Bat Form once again allowed water to be crossed at long-range in flight and Kain would actively use it to escape damage if he fell into water . Water would also be an important environmental feature of the Soul Reaver arc and it was vital in the backstory to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver as Kain's water vulnerability was passed on to the Vampires in his empire, including Kain's first-born lieutenant Raziel. Kain would take advantage of this weakness, using a large whirlpool The Abyss (formally the Lake of the Dead ) as his execution ground for traitors and weaklings Raziel: "There was only one possible outcome - my eternal damnation. I, Raziel, was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings - to burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the Dead."//'Kain:' "Cast him in."//'Raziel:' "Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the abyss. Unspeakable pain... relentless agony... time ceased to exist... only this torture... and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Raziel "To us the touch of water is agony; it burns our flesh like acid. My punishment was to be cast into The Lake of the Dead, our execution ground for traitors and weaklings. As my brethren heaved me into the air I could see the bemused expressions on their faces. The transitory thrill of something new. Then the pain. Melting, twisting, burning, falling. A new experience indeed." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual, Page 8. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download.. When Raziel evolved before his master, Kain ordered Raziel be cast into the Abyss. Raziel's torment in the Abyss lasted for centuries until the'' Soul Reaver era '''Raziel:' "There was only one possible outcome - my eternal damnation. I, Raziel, was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings - to burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the Dead."//'Kain:' "Cast him in."//'Raziel:' "Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the abyss. Unspeakable pain... relentless agony... time ceased to exist... only this torture... and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., when he was spared total dissolution and resurrected by the Elder God as a Soul-devouring Wraith . Beginning his journey in the (apparently underwater and in the Spectral Realm) Underworld, Raziel soon discovered that whilst he no longer suffered from many of his old vampiric weaknesses, he was still vulnerable to water immersion in the Material Realm, which would dissolve his manifestation sending him back to the Spectral Realm, where water was as "thin as air" Elder God: "You are young yet, Raziel - you still retain many of your vampiric weaknesses. Immersion in water, while not fatal, will dissolve your physical body, forcing your return to the spirit world. Be aware that in the spectral realm, water has neither heft nor lift. It stands as thin as air." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Knowing well of vampires weaknesses to water, when Raziel returned to the Material Realm, water immersion was one of his primary means of finishing vampires (usually by throwing vampires into it) Other Vampire Weaknesses: "Immersion in water burns Vampires." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999). Page 13. ISBN:0-7615-1796-0 Raziel: "I knew my opponents’ weaknesses, having suffered them myself. Physical wounds are fleeting - a vampire’s immortal flesh begins to close as soon as it is cleaved. Vampires need only fear those wounds that impale, or inflame. Water scorches like acid, and fledglings are devastated by sunlight’s touch. I would have to modify my tactics to suit my foes." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Throwing Enemies "Press Aim/Grapple to pick up a stunned vampire.//To carry an enemy hold Aim/Grapple. Enemies will eventually struggle free if Raziel tries to carry them too far.//Release Aim/Grapple to throw a vampire into an environmental hazard like fire, water, a spiked wall or sunlight to destroy them" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual, Page 16. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download.. Raziel could also gain a Water-related Glyph spell Water Glyph "This glyph's magic explodes into a room, creating a watery downpour that burns vampires within its range. The water glyph does not kill. It reduces all water-vulnerable vampires within the spell's radius to a damaged state. As with any other damaged state, the enemies will recover to full health after a prescribed amount of time - until then, they are vulnerable to fatal attacks." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual, Page 23. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download.(see Water related items) When Raziel traveled to his brother Rahab's territory in the flooded Drowned Abbey, he discovered that the Rahabim Vampires, usually damaged by even the fragile sunlight in the wasteland Nosgoth had managed to overcome traditional Vampires weaknesses to water and had retreated from the surface to the dark corners of the Drowned Abbey, becoming aquatic creatures Elder God: "Once a sanctuary against the vampire menace, this abbey has been drowned by the deluge spilling from this wounded land. Your brother Rahab and his brood, devastated even by the feeble rays of Nosgoth’s sun, overcame their vulnerability to water and retreated from the surface. Now they haunt these ruins, and glide in the darkness of its stagnant depths." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Rahabim "The Rahabim rule the waters of Nosgoth. These vampires have adapted to become immune to the destructive effects of water. These beasts are equally as dangerous on land or sea. Rahab is the undisputed King of the Sea." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual, Page 27. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download.. Defeating Rahab and consuming his soul, Raziel gained the ability to swim Bosses: "Rahab retreated from deadly sunlight but conquered the Vampire vulnerability to water. Kill him with his old and feared weakness to light and gain the Swimming ability." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999). Page 9. ISBN:0-7615-1796-0 ; maintaining his physical manifestation when immersed in water and also allowing him to take advantage of its bouyancy Elder God: "Infused with Rahab’s soul, you have overcome your former vulnerability to water’s touch. Immersion in water will no longer dissolve your physical body, enabling you to swim to areas heretofore beyond your reach." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Swimming "Raziel is unable to swim at the start of the game. Falling into water while in the Material Realm immediately causes him to shift into the Spectral Realm. While in the Spectral Realm, Raziel can walk on lakebeds and canal floors, but he cannot reach higher areas. Once he earns the ability to swim, Raziel can access previously unreachable tunnels and platforms." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual, Page 14. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. (initially allowing him to gain passage to the Ruined City of the Dumahim). Raziel's ability to swim would remain throughout Soul Reaver 2 Swimming: "~Raziel can only swim while in the Material Realm. Water in the Spectral Realm has no buoyancy; it is as ephemeral as air. Therefore Raziel cannot swim while in Spectral, and is forced to walk along the bottom of flooded areas. While in Spectral he will not be able to reach areas only accessible from the Water's surface.~" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg23 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. "Swimming:" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 9.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4and Defiance Raziel: "In the spectral realm, water is as thin as air, putting this opening far beyond my reach. But once I found my way into the material world, I might to able to swim up there…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Swimming: "In the spirit world, water has no buoyancy, but in the Material Realm, Raziel can swim through flooded areas to reach otherwise inaccessible goals.//...Raziel cannot engage in combat, manipulate objects or use TK while swimming." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance manual p19. (Eidos Interactive). (November 11, 2003) Download. Raziel's Unique Abilities: Material Realm "The Material Realm can be considered the "real" world. While Raziel can't pass through bars, he can open doors, collect power ups, swim through water, and interact with objects. Unlike Kain Raziel is not vulnerable to water and can swim at his leisure. A big advantage to being in the Material Realm is that Raziel can use different Reavers there." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance.Page 13. (2003)and in the latter Raziel would gain two Reaver enhancements that involved had applications with or involved the use of water; the Water Reaver Raziel's Reavers: Water// Location: Chapter 8, Water Forge//'Reaver Charge:' Freezes enemies briefly.//'Reaver Spell' Ice Blast that damages/freezes enemies in the surrounding area// This can be a very effect tool to strike enemies once to freeze them and then organise your plan of attack. Also this Reaver has two other uses; one is to douse flames through the game and the other is to freeze waterfalls making them climbable "ladders". Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance.Page 21. (2003) and the Earth Reaver Raziel's Reavers: Earth// Location: Chapter 10, Earth Forge//'Reaver Spell:' A ground shattering earthquake that damages close-by opponents.//'Reaver Charge' Attacks have a mirrored effect on enemies close by.//''This is a very powerful blade that has many uses. It is used on a specific plinth to create Earth Platforms that allow access to higher areas. Also, when equipped in water its weight will cause you to sink to the bottom allowing you to "walk through water" and manipulate objects on the bottom.'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance.Page 21. (2003). (see Water Related Items) Water-Related Items Throughout the series, a number of items and enhancements have involved the use of water, primarily as a weapon, thus it has most often been associated with Raziel in the Soul Reaver arc. * In ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'', Raziel could gain a series of Glyph spells to combat vampire enemies, apparently based on traditional vampire weaknesses. The Water Glyph (found in an altar hidden in the waters beneath the Human Citadel) was moderately powerful, costing six Eldritch Energy points and injuring nearby vampire enemies, though it was ineffective against the water-immune Rahabim vampires or human enemies . Alongside the Glyphs, Soul Reaver '' was originally planned to have featured a series of Reaver enhancements, including the removed Water Reaver (gained at the removed Water Forge SR1-The Elemental Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).); which had the ability to kill vampires in two strikes through water-burning (as did its Reaver Bolt) SR1-The Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. *Similarly the Water Reaver enhancement was also originally to have featured in ''Soul Reaver 2 SR2-Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). (presumably gained at another Water Forge SR2-Deleted Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).) along with a Water Reaver augmentation SR2-Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).; though the specifics of the usage of this Water Reaver and its upgrade are unknown, it is likely they were similar to the powers demonstrated by the weapon in Defiance '' (''see below), with the Reaver spells of each enhancement stepping in for the seperate augmentations of Soul Reaver 2. *The Water Reaver finally made its debut in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, when in Chapter 8: Find Vorador, Raziel traveled to Vorador's Mansion to seek the old vampire; in the Mansion Raziel discovered three spears - the Heart Seeker, Blood Drinker and Soul Stealer (each subtly named after Raziel forms); these spears were ultimately used to impale three hylden 'gargoyles', allowing their 'blood' to fall into the pool below and create a warp to the Water Forge, located in the 'forge tower' of the Vampire Citadel (a location that Kain could also reach through different means). There, once he had defeated the Original States and Death Guardians (whose pillars were alligned with water), Raziel was able to use their souls to imbue the Water Reaver enhancement. The Water Reaver in Defiance was one of the more useful Reaver enhancements available for combat purposes; as its Charged Attacks and Reaver Spells temporarily froze enemies in ice; it could also be used to douse Fire Scones (in which capacity it was initially used to gain entrance to Janos' Crypt) and to temporarily freeze Waterfalls so that they could be climbed. Later, in Chapter 10: Seek Mortanius, Raziel gained a different Reaver enhancement that had applications for water; as possession of the Earth Reaver (gained in the sealed Earth Forge) increased Raziel's weight allowing him to sink to the bottom of water-filled areas and manipulate under-water objects for the first time. Water is also seen used as a weapon by the Water Balloon wielding Vampire Hunters of Moebius's Mercenary Army and is suspected to be a part of the projectiles fired by the aquatic Rahabim. Notes *Curiously, vampires were also known to inhabit watery environments; with the Vampire Citadel situated in the Lake of Tears and Vorador's Mansion in the heart of the Termogent Forest Swamp. The swamp area in Soul Reaver 2 also had further evidence of habitation with several ruins in the swamp, including some which represent the remains of a planned but ultimately cut tree-top vampire civilization and the Dark Forge itself also located here. The Soul Reaver 2 Light Forge (located in the cliffs of the Great Southern Lake) and Air Forges both required the ability to cross water to access them. The ruins representing the remains of Soul Reaver 2's planned Spirit Forge can also be observed at the bottom of the Southern Lake. As mentioned above, in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the water-immune Rahabim had made their home in the submerged Drowned Abbey. *Water is frequently linked to life and vitality throughout the course of the series. Umah comments on this link to humans, but it is with comparisons between era that most show this to be the case with the general environment; with several Blood Omen era waterways drastically altered by Nosgoth's 'wasteland' future in the Soul Reaver era- the waterfall and waterways around Nupraptor's Retreat had dried up, the Lake of the Dead eroded and expanded to become the massive whirpool the Abyss and several areas such as the Drowned Abbey heavily flooded. Later, when Raziel arrived in the Pre-Blood Omen era, it is the waters and soft waterfalls of the Southern Lake that are used to illustrate "abundant life and vitality" in this era and a 'cataclysmic storm' used to illustrate the beginings of Nosgoth's downfall in the Demon infested Post-Blood Omen era. The Ancient Vampires did not directly associate Water with 'life' per se, instead (and rather appropriately given their religious beliefs and vulnerabilities) it was directly associated with the pillars of states and death; though some applications of water notably came under the influence of the Nature Guardians (particularly the weather). *The origins of the water weakness of Nosgoth's vampires is unclear. It is not explicitly mentioned among the symptoms of the Blood Curse , but as it was passed on to later vampire generations along with the other effects of the Blood Curse, it may be considered likely to be a part of the curse. Given waters supposed relationship to vitality and life in Nosgoth, it seems unlikely that the Ancient Vampires would originally have been vulnerable to such an abundant resource. He only known Vampires to have overcome the traditional weakness to water are the Rahabim vampires of the Soul Reaver era, who evolved as aquatic creatures in the waters of the Drowned Abbey, apparently at the cost of increased vulnerability to sunlight. *Water is fequently seen used as defence against vampires in architecture, with many stronghold locations such as the Human Citadel, Sarafan Stronghold and Hylden City using deep moats or otherwise naturally protected by water. The Hylden City itself seems to be surrounded with water (likely the Great Southern Sea) that has flooded many of the rooms; within the city, water is also used in special water forcefields (that function much like Ward Gates) and there appears to be some connection between Glyph magic and water. *The unknown architects of the Lost City also apparently had water in mind; the teleporter pad to the city was on an island in the Lake of the Dead, and though the city itself seemed to be in a desert location, many of its rooms were flooded. Eventually by the Soul Reaver era the Lake of the Dead had apparently collapsed, becoming the Abyss. Amy Hennig has stated that there was indeed a connection between the Lost City, the Lake of the Dead and the Abyss which had yet to be revealed, but did not elaborate further. Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by Blincoln) The ruins in the Elder's Lair beneath the Abyss may be the remains of the Lost City. * Water has several other strange properties in the Legacy of Kain series. On two occasions in Defiance, water was used to create 'portals', with Raziel creating a Warp Gate out of pond in Vorador's Mansion to reach the Water Forge (see Water-Related items) and the Elder God summoning a time portal for Kain out of a pool in Vampire Citadel . The martyred circle guardians of the Sarafan era also seen watching visions of the Sarafan war in a water-filled Viewing basin in the Sarafan Stronghold in Blood Omen. *Water based life was apparently prevelant in Nosgoth, with several fish and amphibian species observable throughout the series and fishing and shipping industries common in some places (particularly in the Wharves in Blood Omen 2, though ships could also be seen in[[ Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver| Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]] and were implied but cut content in Blood Omen - see HMCS Bitter). Blood Omen and Blood Omen 2 era maps also depict large sea-serpent-like creatures, though none of these has so far been observed in the series; nevertheless, the two arguably largest lifeforms seen, unique entites the Elder God and the Mass both bear the features of large marine animals, with the Elder God especially linked to water in his appearances. See Also *Bodies of Water References Category:Terms Category:Soul Reaver Gameplay Terms Category:Soul Reaver Environment Category:Blood Omen Gameplay Terms Category:Blood Omen Environment Category:Blood Omen 2 Gameplay Terms Category:Blood Omen 2 Environment Category:Defiance Gameplay Terms Category:Defiance Environment Category:Soul Reaver 2 Gameplay Terms Category:Soul Reaver 2 Environment Category:General Terms